


A Good Idea

by DesertVixen



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unikitty knows she's a good idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sealgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealgirl/gifts).



She was a good idea. 

They were a good idea. 

Unikitty knew it.

Other people that didn’t seem to know. 

How many boring cars and houses could people build anyway? How many square primary blocks did anyone need?

Their set was new and fun and bright, with different colors and shapes. It was creative. It was happy.

But no one seemed to want them. 

Princess Unikitty knew that all ideas were good ones – at least the happy ones. 

They were good. They were happy. They didn’t need to be pushed down, down, down.

She just needed others to see that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I also love Unikitty.


End file.
